The present invention relates to a new and improved method of forming a filamentary reinforced article and articles formed thereby.
During the forming of filamentary reinforced articles, the reinforcing filaments tend to crack and/or buckle if they are subjected to tension or compression forces along the filament axis during a pressing operation. In order to avoid cracking and/or buckling of the filaments, a filamentary reinforced article may be formed in the manner disclosed in U.S. patent appliqation Ser. No. 879,366 filed June 27, 1986 refiled as FWC application Ser. No. 198,709, on May 18, 1988 by Gordon S. Doble and entitled "Method of Forming Articles".
The patent application identified above discloses forming a filamentary reinforced article by winding a composite preform and a carrier strip around an axis to form a layered preform. The layers of the preform are then bonded together and densified by applying pressure forces in a direction generally parallel to the axis around which the layers of the preform were wound. The layers of the preform are bonded together and the density of the preform is increased without subjecting the reinforcing filaments to excessive tension or compression forces in a direction along the filaments.